War Time
by Juggalotus
Summary: As he burns in wreckage, Diego takes a trip down memory lane. i didn't know i'd be putting this up on fanfiction.net, but i thought about and decided to post it, enjoy and review!


"This is unit one of X team. All other units have been either disabled, or destroyed. No one is left but me. I need help! I can't last much longer out here!"  
  
Diego was his name. He started as a simple cargo transporter. Now his military career was over. In the battle field, he died. He was the commander of X Team, he had led them into the desert. Their mission was simple; take the pyramid bases at Giza. Everything was going according to plan. They snuck in, if you call a fifty foot walking robot with guns and rocket launchers out of this world sneaking, and where about to take the pyramids. Just as Diego was reading out the list of orders and such an air raid was called in. not any air raid, enemy robots with the ability to change from one form to another. These robots came in as fighter jets, large fighter jets. After they dropped some bombs, they transformed to walker type robots. Diego's team was unprepared. In an instant three units where down. Diego used the pyramids as cover. He equipped his gattling guns. He heard an explosion and turned the robots head to see what was happening. The upper torso of another unit was blown away. The legs fell to their knees. Diego stood up from behind the pyramid and fired in an all out assault. Both gattling guns fired until they glowed red. Three enemy units went down, four where left. Diego dropped the guns and drew his combat knife. He yelled as he ran towards his enemy. He was taking heavy damage, but he'd fight until his was gone. He removed the arms from one of the robots and gutted another. Black oil squirted from the two robots. Diego spun around and got in a kneeling position. He had removed the legs from another robot. His unit was still taking damage. Alarms and warnings started flashing in the cockpit. Diego drove the combat knife into the last unit's head. Black oil sprayed out and covered Diego's view screen. This was when he sent his distress call. He heard some more enemy trans-robots coming. The arm he was using to hold the combat knife, the right arm which carried his missiles, fell off. He was out of ammo, and now defenseless. He turned and ran. "I need help!" he yelled into the communicator as the incoming enemies shot him down. His unit exploded. As he was falling to the ground in a burning hulk he recalled the events that led up to this point…  
  
"What are signing up for, cadet?" the recruiter asked Diego.  
  
Diego was skinny, and very unsure of everything he did. "Uhm, heavy artillery?" he said.  
  
"Is that a question, or a statement?" the recruiter asked with a grin. The recruiter signed the papers and put an OK stamp on them and sent Diego on his way.  
  
Diego followed the signs towards the hanger. Because it was wartime he would go straight to training. He found the hanger bustling with uniformed soldiers. He looked up at two of the walking robots. "Woah." He said to himself. He wanted to pilot one so bad.  
  
"You heavy artillery?" a voice asked.  
  
Diego dropped his duffel bag and stood at attention. "Diego Stag, reporting for heavy artillery duty, sir! Uh Ma'am!" Diego said in a loud voice that cracked at the end.  
  
"At ease soldier. I need to know something," the female officer said. "Can you drive?" she asked.  
  
"I'm qualified to pilot, er, drive anything on land and water," Diego said.  
  
"Good, you'll be in cargo transport. Identification card?"  
  
Diego pulled his ID card from his pocket and handed it over. The female officer scanned it with a laser pen.  
  
"Report to your new task master," she said.  
  
"Who is that?" Diego asked.  
  
"Him," she said as she pointed at a tall man who was carrying a large crate on his back. Over his shoulder he had three or four magazine straps. He was kicking a cannon shell along.  
  
Diego's heart sunk. He wanted to pilot the walkers, not drive a truck. Diego picked up his duffel bag and walked over to the large man with the crate on his back. "Sir?" Diego asked in a small voice.  
  
The large man tossed the crate onto the back of a truck along with the rest of the artillery. "My name is Officer Stone, but members of my unit call me Brick," he said in a gruff voice.  
  
"Incoming!" a female yelled.  
  
Brick dropped to one knee and Diego fell flat covering his head. Suitcase of gattling gun shells flew into the truck. Diego looked around and saw a busty brunette. She wore tight brown cargo pants, black combat boots, and a white t-shirt that exposed her midriff. She grinned broadly and flexed her well developed muscles. "I didn't scare ya, did I?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" Diego asked.  
  
Brick took Diego's ID card and scanned it. "OK then, climb in and get ready to move out," Brick said as he gave Diego his ID card. Diego looked up at the truck. It was twice as large as a semi. It was painted green and had rear mounted machine guns. Diego sighed to himself and climbed in. the driver's area resembled that of an airline cockpit. Switches, dials, gauges, and buttons everywhere. Diego started flipping switches and turning dials. He stepped on the gas pedal twice and the dual engines roared to life. He sighed. "My talents are going to waste," he said to himself.  
  
"Do what now?" a voice asked.  
  
Diego spun around to face him. "Who?" Diego asked.  
  
"My name is Aspen. But the people in this unit call me snow flake, 'cause when I get on those guns I ice everything in our wake," the guy had said. He was taller than Diego by a good foot. His hair was brown and sandy blonde. He wore basically the same thing the girl was wearing, only not so feminine. His voice was like the engine on a stealth tank. Not a lot of bass, but when he spoke he made it sound important.  
  
Diego felt a hard jab to his arm. "So you're the driver?" it was the brunette.  
  
"Yeah," Diego said. He tried not to rub his arm, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"My name is Malone, but in this team I'm called jugs, because I carry all the water," she said.  
  
Snow Flake leaned over and whispered to Diego, "We call her jugs 'cause she has big ol' titties," Snow Flake laughed and nudged Diego, who was glowing a hot red.  
  
"Yeah," Diego said in a small voice.  
  
Brick took a seat behind Diego. Jugs sat next to him and Snow Flake behind her. "Alright, Stag, take us to Base One," Brick ordered.  
  
"Sir," Diego said as he drove the large truck from the hanger. It took them about three hours to make it to Base One. Base on was where all the Mobile Suits where being fitted with add ons like jet back packs, laser sabers, sniper rifles, and high energy beam weapons. During the trip Snow Flake and Jugs got into an argument. Brick sat back and laughed his ass off. He slapped his knee and whooped during the whole fight. Snow Flake had tried to get a feel of Jug's breasts. Diego cringed over the steering wheel and tried to ignore what was going on. This went on for two and a half hours.  
  
"This is cargo team B, requesting permission to unload supplies," Diego said into the intercom.  
  
THUNK! "Ow!"  
  
Diego turned to see what had happened. He saw Jugs slumped in her chair with her arms folded over her chest. She was frowning. Diego looked at Brick, whose face was twisted with bottled up laughter. He glanced at Snow Flake who had a black eye forming.  
  
"Cargo team B, you are cleared for unloading," a voice said over the radio.  
  
Diego stepped on the accelerator and drove into the large hanger. He looked up through the windshield. "Whoa," he said in a dreamy state. There where hundreds of Mobile Suits standing around. Some of them where walking back and forth. Diego was flagged down to a spot next to three mobile suits. The back doors opened and people started unloading. Diego flipped some switches and the engine died out. Diego fought back a childish grin as he climbed out of the truck. He looked up at the mobile suit closest. It was sitting down. There where dozens of cables and wires connected to it. People where running back and forth with charts in their hands, some where standing around talking and gesturing towards the mobile suits they where next to, others stood on a high balcony, about mobile suit head high, and surveyed the goings on.  
  
Just then the two large hangar doors slid open. "Make way!" some one yelled, and in walked five camouflaged mobile suits followed by two trucks, easily twice the size of Diego's. The mobile suits all carried large machine guns. The mobile suits stood in a wing formation at the doors. The pilots opened the hatches, the mobile suit's mouth, and dropped out hanging on to suspension wires. Diego ran over to greet them.  
  
"My name's Diego. I just signed up for heavy artillery," Diego said to the commander.  
  
The commander was real civil. He gave Diego a slap on the shoulder. "Good to have you, Diego. You look a little thin to be a mobile suit pilot."  
  
"Yeah," Diego said, "I'm on cargo transport. That's my team's truck over there," he said while motioning with his head towards the truck.  
  
"Well, I have to go check in, feel free to talk with other members of X- Team," the commander said with a warming smile.  
  
"Yes sir," Diego said returning the smile.  
  
"Hey, you," a girl called out.  
  
Diego looked around he saw a female wearing brown cut off shorts and a cut off t shirt; slightly more modest than Jugs' outfit. "Excuse me?" Diego asked.  
  
"Yeah, you look smart, I need your opinion on something," the girl said. She motioned for him to come over.  
  
Diego blushed and walked over to her. She put her left arm around him and grabbed hold of the support cable with her right hand. They slid up to the mobile suit's head. Diego was finally getting to see the inside of a real mobile suit. "What's up, uh?"  
  
"My name is Aneesa," she said with a distracted smile. Her eyes were big and brown, her skin was a smooth caramel color. Her hair was in a tight pony tail so as to keep out of her face. "Now, my engineer says that if I use my left arm to hold the guns and my right arm for the knife, then I'd have more control," she explained. She punched up a diagnostic of the mobile suit. Apparently it's name was Apollo.  
  
"Well, now, it isn't often you have to use the combat knife in battle, so I'd suggest you go ahead and use the left arm to carry the knife," Diego responded. When it came to strategies he was completely at ease.  
  
"See, I told him that! But did he agree? No! I think his angle was to save money," she said. She wore a triumphant grin.  
  
"Save money?" Diego asked.  
  
"Yeah, right arm parts cost more, seeing as how that's where the energy for the laser saber comes from. And most people are right hand oriented anyways, so you see, what's your name?" she stopped her explanation abruptly.  
  
"Diego," he answered.  
  
"Oh, so you see, Diego, when you're in a battle the enemy will usually try to take out your weapons first, in hopes to salvage parts of course, therefore the right arm is more expensive. Joe doesn't like putting in orders for right arms, so he says to use the left arm," she explained. "By the way, what do you do?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Man, the people of X-Team are really nice Diego thought to himself. "I'm on cargo transport," Diego said with a disappointed tone.  
  
"Well, if it's mobile suit piloting you're after, you'll have to beef up first," Aneesa said. She jabbed Diego in the arm lightly and winked at him. "After that, just prove yourself, do the right paper work for unit transport and bam, you're piloting a mobile suit," she said.  
  
"Where are you guys coming from?" Diego asked.  
  
"Brazil. We had to clear out some bases and confiscate parts. That's what the camo paint is for," she explained.  
  
"So, X, Y, and Z teams really only capture bases, huh?" Diego asked.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Aneesa asked with an interested grin.  
  
"My training is mainly in mobile suit piloting and strategizing, I just ran into the wrong person at Site 5," Diego told her.  
  
"They probably would have made you an engineer otherwise," Aneesa said, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Yeah, at least I would have been around the mobile suits," Diego said. He ran a rand over the console.  
  
Aneesa looked at him for a moment. "Want to take him for a spin?" she asked.  
  
"Would I!?" Diego yelled. He took the controls and just as he was about to unlock the limbs, Brick called him.  
  
"Hey Stag! Come on down here! We've got new orders!" he yelled.  
  
Diego's heart sunk to the bottoms of his feet. "aww," he moaned.  
  
Aneesa gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You'll get your chance some day, I'm sure," she said in a comforting tone. She put her arm around him and rode him down to the floor. She waved to him as he walked slowly towards his team.  
  
"I got a name for you, Diego! Bags! 'Cause that's all you are is a bag of bones!" Jugs yelled as she dealt him a hard jab to the chest.  
  
Diego missed Aneesa and Apollo already. But now he was determined to get into a mobile suit for good. 


End file.
